


a decent meal

by itscursorbby



Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: Fluff, Multi, request
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:35:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27309292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itscursorbby/pseuds/itscursorbby
Summary: Sub-singularity, Salem. The home of Abigail Williams and her family. Almost everyone out of the house. Almost nothing in the pantry… and one Robin Hood’s turn to cook.
Relationships: Nezha | Lancer/Robin Hood | Archer, Nezha | Lancer/Robin Hood | Archer/Charles-Henri Sanson | Assassin, Robin Hood | Archer/Charles-Henri Sanson | Assassin
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	a decent meal

**Author's Note:**

> Some cute NataRobiSharu for Adet!

Sub-singularity, Salem. The home of Abigail Williams and her family. Almost everyone out of the house. Almost nothing in the pantry… and one Robin Hood’s turn to cook. Well, it’s a good thing he’s used to making do at least, but still… he can’t help but frown, looking at what little he has to work with.  _ But _ , he’ll just have to suck it up and deal with it for now. Surely he can make something out of this, right…?

\---

The first interruption comes in the form of a head of fluffy white hair peering over his shoulder. Sanson’s nose crinkles at  _ whatever _ it is in the pot before him. “And just  _ what _ is that meant to be?”

“Lunch,” Robin responds sharply, not even bothering to look at the invading Frenchman. Where does  _ he _ get off criticizing his cooking, anyways? “If you don’t like it, you don’t gotta eat it. Hell, that’d mean more for Master ‘n Abby.”

“Don’t be ridiculous. I’m not so uncouth as to reject a meal my colleague put effort into making.” So he says, but the disgust is evident on his face.

Robin can only sigh in response. “Fine, but I better not hear any complaints outta you.”

\---

The second interruption comes in the form of another person, standing on their toes to peek over his other shoulder. “Is that. English cuisine?” Nezha asks, a genuinely curious question that nonetheless makes Robin groan.

“ _ No, _ ” he says with a grimace. “It’s what I could make with what’s available. ‘S bad, I know. You don’t gotta eat it.”

“No, I will.” Nezha smiles. “You made it. It would be. Rude not to.”

Robin is definitely  _ not _ blushing a little, nope. Absolutely not.

\---

Before he knows it, Robin is finished cooking. “Lunch’s done!” he calls out, and… is surprised when he only hears two sets of footsteps coming into the dining room. Turning around, Sanson and Nezha are taking seats at the table, with no signs of anyone else coming. “They’re still not back yet, huh?”

“Will the food. Be okay. Cold?” Nezha asks, honestly concerned.

“It probably isn’t going to be okay to begin with,” Sanson comments--and yet, as promised, he’s at the table ready for his share.

“Once again, you  _ don’t gotta eat it,” _ Robin says with a sharp glare at Sanson, even as he prepares bowls for the three of them. “But yeah, should be fine. Probably. Hopefully.” He sets Nezha’s and Sanson’s bowls in front of them, then grabs his own and sits between them. 

Sanson is still looking at his apprehensively when Robin starts eating. It’s… not the worst thing he’s ever eaten? It could be a lot better, for sure, but still. Seeing him eating without a problem, Nezha starts to eat too, and Sanson follows suit after a moment.

“It’s… not bad,” Sanson says, though from the face he’s making he’s obviously lying. Still, Robin thanks him with a laugh.

The food may not be great, but it’s a pretty good meal.

**Author's Note:**

> Ship NataRobiSharu for clear skin, also follow me on [Twitter](http://twitter.com/falsegrailwar)


End file.
